The day we met
by Fiora-Miriel
Summary: ERSTE DEUTSCHE GREY'S ANATOMY FFDas erste Aufeinandertreffen von Meredith und Derek .Was vor der ersten Folge passiert ist.Sie treffen sich in einer Bar, und danach landen beide angeschwipst im Bett.Disclaimer: Alle Rechte by Shonda Rhimes


**The day we met**

Meredith Grey war neu in Seattle.

Gerade eben saß sie in einer gut besuchten Bar, nahe des Seattle Grace Hospitals.

Ihr neuer Arbeitsplatz.

Die junge Frau wagte einen kurzen Blick auf das Gebäude.

Sie musste schlucken…Angst!

Das war augenblicklich ihr stärkstes Gefühl.

Warum verdammt noch mal war sie Ärztin geworden?

Ihre Mutter hatte sie doch gewarnt, dass dieser Job schwer sei, dass er einem alles abverlange.

Außerdem hatte sie es doch als Kind selbst mitbekommen, wie sehr dieser Beruf ihre Mutter beschäftigte!

Morgen würde ihr erster Tag sein.

Neue Kollegen, neuer Arbeitsplatz, neue Chefin.

Neue Herausforderungen…

Der Beruf des Mediziners brachte dass mit sich…

Aber O Gott! Was war, wenn sie an ihrem ersten Tag jemanden umbrachte?

Meredith schluckte wieder.

Bloß nicht an so was denken Mädel. Denk positiv. Alles wird gut. 

Wenn sie es sich nur oft genug einredete, würde sie es irgendwann auch glauben.

„Einen Tequila bitte!" rief sie dem Barkeeper zu, als sie sich an den Tresen setzte.

Irgendwie hatte sie das jetzt einfach nötig…

Auch Derek Shepherd war neu in Seattle… sogar noch neuer, denn er hatte noch nie zuvor woanders gelebt als New York.

Aber das lag hinter ihm.

Hier in Seattle würde er neu anfangen, versicherte er sich.

Ein neuer Job, ein neues Leben und vielleicht auch eine neue Liebe…

Na ja, bei dem letzten Punkt war er sich noch nicht so sicher…vielleicht sollte er erst mal abwarten wie es hier so lief…

Vom Platz vor der Bar konnte er das Gebäude und die Lichter des Seattle Grace Hospitals sehen.

Gut zu wissen, wo es lag…

Bevor er die Bar betrat, strich Derek sich noch einmal über die Haare - Reine Angewohnheit.

Er sah sich um.

Ziemlich gut besucht…

Nette Nischen und auch ein paar sehr hübsche Frauen…

Am Tresen stand gerade der Barkeeper und schenkte der schlanken Blondine, die dort saß, neu ein…

Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt nichts mehr trinken schalt Meredith sich insgeheim.

Das war ihr sechster Tequila und morgen war ihr erster Arbeitstag…sie sollte nicht verkatert kommen...

Andererseits…wann hätte sie dann wieder Zeit mal richtig auszugehen, wenn sie arbeitete?

Sei's drum! beruhigte Meredith ihr Gewissen Außerdem ist das erst mein sechster. Ich bin nur etwas angeheitert…

Als sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm, blickte sie zur Seite und sah, wie sich ein ziemlich gutaussehender Typ auf dem Platz neben ihr niederließ.

Als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn ansah, lächelte er sie an.

Ein sehr, sehr sexy Lächeln. schoß es Meredith durch den Kopf.

Sie strich sich die Haare zurück, die ihr –mal wieder- ins Gesicht gefallen waren und lächelte zurück.

Immer noch lächelnd wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Drink zu…

Derek musterte die Frau auf dem Platz neben ihm noch einmal genauer.

Lange, dunkelblonde Haare, blaue Augen ein knackiger Körper in einem sexy, schwarzen Kleid und ein sehr süßes Lächeln…

Sie hatte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit…

Nein, er verbot es sich zurückzudenken!  
Neue Stadt, neues Leben!

In einem Zug trank er den Tequila aus, den der Barkeeper ihm gerade hingestellt hatte und bestellte gleich noch einen.

Dann – alle Hemmungen über Bord werfend- wagte er einfach den nächsten Schritt und wandte sich wieder der Frau neben ihm zu.

„Hi, ich bin Derek." stellte er sich vor.

Sie wandte sich wieder ihm zu und lächelte.

„Meredith."

Derek lächelte zurück.

Meredith schien schon minimal angeschwipst zu sein.

Nicht sehr, aber doch soweit, dass sie sehr gute Lauen hatte

Der Barkeeper stellte ihm den nächsten Drink hin…

Der Mann mit dem überaus charmanten Lächeln hieß also Derek…

Meredith war sich im Augenblick nicht sicher: sah er wirklich so verdammt gut aus, oder hatte sie ihn sich einfach schön getrunken?

Sie war einfach momentan nicht in der Lage das zu unterscheiden…

Egal entschied sie…Der Mann war wirklich eine Sünde wert…

Einige Tequilas für beide und etwa eineinhalb Stunden später:

Meredith und Derek schwankten beide etwas, als sie Arm in Arm aus der Bar kamen.

„Zu dir oder zu mir Schönheit?" murmelte Derek.

„Zu mir…nur drei Straßen weiter…"

Als sie vor der Tür standen, beide angeheitert und etwas schwankend, beugte sich Derek zu Meredith.

Anfangs noch etwas zögerlich küsste er sie.

Seine Lippen auf den ihren…

Atemlos ließen sie voneinander ab.

Derek hatte sie an die Tür gedrückt und sowohl sein, als auch ihr Atem ging schwer…

Meredith legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und sah ihn an.

„Willst du mit reinkommen?"

Am nächsten Morgen…

Die Sonne schien auf Merediths Gesicht.

Warm.

Hell.

Stechend.

Unerbittlich.

Es war Morgen.

Es war Morgen?

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.

So hell wie die Sonne schien, würde sie zu spät kommen.

Sie schreckte von der Couch auf.

Wieso hatte sie eigentlich auf dem Sofa geschlafen?

Nach einem kurzen Blick durch den Raum wusste sie wieso.

Hastig stand sie auf, schnappte sich die Decke mit der der Kerl zugedeckt war und ließ ein Kissen auf seinen Rücken fallen.

Sie hörte ein leises Stöhnen.

Sehr gut, er war wach. Dann könnten sie diese peinliche Situation schnell hinter sich bringen…

Er streckte sich und griff nach etwas auf dem Fußboden…

„Das ist…"

Ihr BH…

„ Peinlich. Du musst gehen."

Der Kerl musste dringend gehen, sie würde zu spät kommen…

„Hey warum…warum kommst du denn nicht wieder her und wir machen da weiter wo wir aufgehört haben?"

„Nein…Ich muss gehen. Ich bin sowieso schon zu spät und das will doch eigentlich niemand am ersten Arbeitstag…"

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Wieso hatte sie doch noch weiter getrunken? Und wieso hatte sie diesen Typen mitgenommen?  
Sie würde verdammt noch mal zu spät kommen!

Sie blickte kurz zu dem Kerl rüber…

Ahh, er hatte begonnen sich anzuziehen…er hatte verstanden, dass er weg sollte.

„Also. Du lebst hier?"

Scheiße wollte der Kerl jetzt auch noch 'nen Smalltalk?

„Nein." Antwortete Meredith leicht genervt.

„Oh…"

„Na ja…doch irgendwie…schon…"

„ Nett. En kleines bisschen staubig, aber sehr nett. Also…wie lebst du hier...irgendwie?"

Gottverdammt! Jetzt wollte der Kerl anscheinend auch noch Smalltalk machen

„Ich bin vor 2 Wochen hergezogen. Es war das Haus meiner Mutter. Ich werd's verkaufen."

„Oh. Tut mir leid."

„Was? Wieso? "

"Na ja, du hast gesagt „war"…"

„Oh meine Mutter ist nicht tot. Sie ist…weißt du was?

Wir müssen das hier nicht machen."

„Wir können alles machen, was du willst."

Scheiße und jetzt lächelte er sie echt auch noch so zweideutig an…dafür hatte sie jetzt wirklich KEINEN Nerv…

Meredith rollte mit den Augen.

„Nicht das. Uns austauschen, so tun als würden wir uns darum kümmern.

Schau, ich werde jetzt hochgehen und duschen. Okay? Und wenn ich wieder hier unten bin, dann bist du nicht mehr hier. Also…hmm…Auf Wiedersehen…"

Gottverdammt, wie hieß der Kerl noch mal? David? Damien?

Er sah sie immer noch lächelnd an.

„Derek."

„Derek. Richtig. Meredith."

"Meredith…" Er ließ sich ihren Namen auf der Zunge zergehen…

Wahrscheinlich wollte er sie nur ärgern…

Trotzdem musste sie lächeln.

„Ja..hmmm…"

„Nett dich zu treffen."

„Bye Derek."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie nach oben, während Derek ihr noch kurz mit einem versonnenen Lächeln nachblickte und sich dann auch auf den Weg zur Arbeit machte…


End file.
